Its Not Over
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: Danny Calleigh CSI: NY and Miami crossover. Danny and Calleigh meet on a plane. Is love at first sight? Is there jealousy with another man in her life? Is there another woman in his? Tune in to find out. Chapter 6 up.
1. Delayed

**Title: It's not over**

**Rating: T**

**AN: This is my crossover fic with CSI: NY and CSI: Miami. I decided to go with my Danny/Calleigh ship here. I love this pair and thought that this would be amazing to write a story about. Welpers, here goes nuthin.**

Danny was a little unenthused at what was going on. A Miami native was murdered in New York City. He was not that enthused when Mac sent him and Sheldon down to Miami with the body and the papers. He was a bit impatient on the plane ride there.

"Sheldon, are we there yet?"

"No, it's at least another hour there. Stupid delays at JFK. Man, this stinks. Mac just had to send us down here."

"Well the lady was from Miami, they should handle this case with us. Mac is right about that, he should have sent Stella or Peyton though."

Both took a heavy sigh. Danny was staring out the window. He knew that Sheldon was sitting directly behind him, so he had no one to pick on for the plane ride there. He also knew that the seat next to him was empty, or so he thought. A young woman with long blonde hair sat right next to him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Danny looked over and saw who was at his side and wanted to help.

"Excuse me, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for asking."

"No problem. Name is Danny Messer."

"Calleigh Duquesne, its nice meeting you."

The two shook hands and Danny turned back to the window. He just had to find something out; it had been eating at him.

"What seems to be the matter hon? Is everything all right?"

"I was sent down here to meet a friend of mine who had information on a case here in New York. I found out my friend was shot."

Danny jerked back to find Sheldon sleeping. He was not going to say anything to him. He turned back to her.

"This friend, she isn't tall with black hair."

"Yeah she is, how do you know?"

"My friend and I are being sent down to Miami to bring the body and the papers to the leader of the crime lab."

"Well that is H, I work down there in the crime lab and would be happy in assisting you."

She dried another tear and then turned to watch when the plane was taking off. Danny turned to the window again. That was a very awkward moment. He was glad that someone else beside him would be working this case. He was thinking about how that was her friend he had to deliver back to the city. He just was quiet as the plane took off.


	2. Man Eater

**Title: Man Eater**

**Rating: T**

**AN: Ok, this is from Danny's POV. It is where he is remembering the Lindsay/Danny relationship on the plane ride there. There will be a bit of Calleigh toward the end. **

He had to sit and remember. Danny was feeling pain of his own. Pain from a bad relationship. Pain from a broken heart. It was unlike him to let his feelings show, but this time was different. The woman sitting next to him just lost a close friend of hers. He remembered the last call he got from her.

"…_this isn't real. You're breaking up with me?"_

"_Yes I am Danny. It may only be a short time…"_

"_Short time? For as much as I have given to this….your now just telling me about what you really feel?"_

"_Danny…I'm…."_

"_Forget it Montana."_

"_Danny…"_

"_If this is how you feel about our relationship…about us…..then we really are through."_

How was he supposed to feel then? His heart was crushed. He reached in and pulled his wallet out and yanked the picture out of Lindsay. He stared what seemed to be an eternity at this picture and then ripped it in half. Calleigh just turned her head as he laid the ripped photo on his leg and stared out the window.

"Bad breakup?"

He turned to see her smile. Danny just nodded and then stared at the ripped photo again. He then threw it back in his wallet, until he either had to go to the restroom or until he wanted to get up.

**AN: It is a bit short, but this is through the plane ride there. The suspense is coming, no worries. **


	3. Finally landing at Miami

The plane finally landed after what seemed like an eternity, when it was only a few hours.Once the plane landed, Danny let Calliegh get up first and he even helped her with her carry on bags. She seemed so sweet in his eyes. They walked off the plane, Sheldon right behind them, smirking the most devious smirk. They went into the airport and waited about fifteen minutes for their luggage before heading outside. They looked up to see a hummer sitting outside with an older man looking up at them.

"Are you all right Calleigh?"

"I'm fine H. This is Danny Messer and Sheldon Hawkes from New York."

Horatio looked over at the two as Danny flashed his trademark New York smile.

"We are here due to…."

"…the woman shot. Yes, the body has been taken to our lab for further analysis."

"Anything we can do, you give us a call."

H just smiled. He knew that working with these two would give the lab a pep boost. Moral there was rather low due to Calleigh's absence. He then opened the backseat door and took Calliegh's bags. He sat them on the seat as Sheldon looked at Danny. Danny took a heavy sigh. He was quite tired from the flight, he didn't know what else was going on inside him though. As Calleigh got in the hummer, she looked over and flashed a quick smile at Danny. Danny walked over to the hummer as Calliegh rolled her window down.

"Thanks for all the talks on the plane ride."

"Yeah, well…we were both going through some stuff there. Glad I could talk."

"Glad I was able to as well. How long are you in Miami for?"

"Two weeks, or until this case is closed."

"Then I will see you around."

"Yeah. Bye now."

He had no idea why, but as the hummer drove off, Sheldon gave him a fast punch in the arm. He jerked around and they started walking toward the rental car Sheldon had got. As the bags were thrown in the trunk, Sheldon smiled an evil grin. Danny looked over as they got in the car.

"What?"

Sheldon said not a word. He knew that Danny was head over heels for the woman. He just was going to let it all build up to see what goes on.

**AN: Yes, a very long wait. I have the whole story, just little time. lesigh R&R!**


	4. Time for a talk

At the hotel room, Danny and Sheldon were unpacking their bags. Miami gave them a lot of sightseeing opportunities for the day that followed. Danny wasn't going to miss out on the chance to catch a bit of sun while they were out. Sheldon, however, had other plans. He was going to go and try to see if Calleigh really liked Danny. The looks they shared at the airport were that of when Danny was in love before, and he was the only one who knew. Now it was time to get him fixed up with the right girl and set for life. Danny saw the look and just smacked him over the head with the pillow on the bed. Danny was one to let his feelings be known to the world when he thought the time was right.

"To clear whatever evil plan you have out of your head."

"You really like her don't you?"

How immature Sheldon was acting, but he was right. Danny liked her since she sat next to him with tear stained eyes on the plane ride there. They talked about her friend, his ex-girlfriend, everything about them growing up and how they came to be where they were today. He just wasn't willing to admit it yet.

"Hawkes, you are loopy like you are annoying." He decided to just shrug it all off and hope that what was just said was a joke.

"You do? I see the look, saw it at the airport. You had that look when you were with…."

"If you even say that low life witch's name I swear you won't make it out of Miami alive. I have to move on from her."

With that, he reached in his pocket and threw the torn photo away. It was time to move on. Time to go and make right with his life and continue his work.

"I am setting you up with her."

"No your not. You better not. I only just met Calleigh." Shocked and startled by what was just said, another smack of the pillow came across the head of Sheldon.

"This is the point for you two to sit down and have dinner. Tomorrow at the lab, I can see if that will happen."

Danny just shrugged and sighed, If this was going to happen, he only wanted to do it right…..with him asking questions.

"Can I be the one asking?"

Sheldon just smiled and crashed about five minutes later. Danny was totally nervous but decided that the best way to cure nervous was to sleep.

**AN: This is a part of the story that just had to be placed in there. I know you want to read more and more.**


	5. Confrontation by Phone

The next morning, Danny was cruising around Miami. He wanted to take in the open water and sunny conditions before he went in to work with Calleigh. Now that girl kept him up all night.

"Maybe he is right."

He was thinking maybe Sheldon was right. Maybe he was falling for her, but he didn't want to. He lived in New York; she was down here in Miami. She may have already found another man and he just wanted to move on from her. His cell phone rang and he looked at it before picking it up.

"Messer."

"Where are you?"

"Not now Montana. I am working."

"Obviously not in the city. Where is Hawkes? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"You know what, when I said we were through, I meant it. I am not going to report to you for everything. Leave me alone, lose my number and I am asking Mac as soon as I get back to not place me on any cases with you."

He hung up the phone and then slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He knew that she was going to be calling him. What surprised him is that he wound up at the Miami Crime Lab. He sighed and walked in, wondering what the rest of the day was going to be like.


	6. Confrontation at Work

He got in the crime lab, completely rattled by what went on in the car. He found the locker room and just stood at an empty locker that temps used from time to time. He sat his bags down and looked around. He was thinking that this might be nicer than New York. Calleigh and another man walked through the door to find Danny changing his clothes. She would just stare, wondering if now was as good a time as any to ask something that was on her mind since the airport.

"Are you going to stare at me Duquesne?"

She snapped out of trance mode long enough to see Danny standing there and just blushed. Danny cocked a small smile and the other man was puzzled..

"Oh my, I am so sorry. Ryan Wolfe, Danny Messer. Danny, this is Ryan Wolfe."

Ryan shook Danny's hand and he just smiled back at Ryan.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Two weeks or until the case is solved."

Was it Danny or was there a twinge of jealousy in the air. He really liked her, yeah, but he had not once spoken about anything other than the case. She was staring at him like she had seen stars and Ryan had a sort of smug 'I am better than you' expression on his face. Calleigh just smiled and left, letting Danny finish sliding his shoes back on. Ryan walked over and sat on the bench.

"I saw you eyeing her. She is off limits."

Danny shot Ryan and very clear expression of shock.

"I didn't eye anything on her. Her and I met on the plane here and have become good friends. I see no harm in that."

Ryan got off the bench and got right in Danny's face as Sheldon and Calleigh walked through the door.

"I warn you, don't touch her. She is for my eyes only and if you do or I find out, I will make sure you pay."

"Wolfe, back to work. Now, I am only going to tell you once."

The tone of the young woman's voice was cold. He looked over at the two in the doorway and back at Danny.

"Off limits."

"Now."

Ryan was out the door and Danny looked at Sheldon. He made a quick turn toward the door and that just left Danny and Calleigh standing in the locker room alone.


End file.
